Remember me
by AbbeySalvatore
Summary: The Cullen's leave and never return until 10 years later when the wolves ask for help because a group of vampires are attacking Forks. They accept. Meanwhile there is a strange cottage in the forest, a last request of some sorts because a very sick woman lives there...
1. Chapter 1: This means war

**Chapter1: This means war**

**by AbbeySalvatore**

**Jacobs POV**

"Ok guys, what are we going to do?" I asked my fellow pack members. We had recently got a tip off that a newborn vampire army was going to attack forks and us. BELLA! What If they get her? I know she's sick and dieing but we can't just leave her unprotected! I promised I'd be there for he until she died. I can't break my promise now. Especially since it was her last request for me. "I know!" Somebody shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. Damn it Seth! 'What is it Seth?" I asked he looked nervous for a second before standing up and addressing the entire founders council. " We could call the Cullen's!" He exclaimed. Everyone gasped. I know Seth likes the Cullen's and they could be I great help to us but they are our sworn mortal enemies! Duh! But then something surprising happened, Sam started nodding in agreement, then Jared did, then Paul... And soon everyone was nodding. To be honest the more I started thinking about it the better the idea seemed. "How are we going to contact them though?" Leah asked looking around or ideas. I shrugged "beats me." I ssaid. "Guys!" Seth shouted, once again bringing the attention back to himself "I have Alice on speed dial!" Everyone looked confused. "She's the black haired pixie who sees the future." I explained. Everyone oh'd in recognition. "I'll give her a call now" Seth voiced.  
"Ok, put it on speaker though..." Sam commanded...

meanwhile...

**Alice's POV**

Nobody was the same since we left Bella 10 years ago...  
Edward stayed in his room and went hunting once a month. Esme was heartbroken at losing one of her daughters, as was Carlisle. Emmet stopped prancing everyone an telling jokes and Rosalie stopped looking in the mirror. Jasper isn't here at the moment, he has to keep on leaving because of everyone's emotions. But myself, I missed my best friend ever but I did do one thing, before our family left I went to Bella's house an left her a letter and a Cullen crest necklace. The letter read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am so so sorry that we have to leave. Edward won't let me say goodbye so I wrote you this letter. I have enclosed a Cullen crest necklace so you know you will always be part of our family._

_We love you,  
Love Alice_

_P.s If you ever see me again say 'Remember me'  
you will see me again I just don't know when  
Xxxx_

Just then, I had a vision but it was very blurry  
"Family meeting now! And I mean everyone!" 'Even you Edward' I thought. 5 seconds later everyone was in the sitting room. "Alice what do yo..." Carlisle began  
"Shhh!" I cut him off. And then my phone rang "hi Seth!" I exclaimed  
"Hey Alice"  
"So whatcha need then?"  
"Well a newborn army is going to attack forks an we need your help protecting everyone"  
Jasper and emmet perked up at the thought of a fight, carslile and Esme looked worried, Rosalie indifferent and Edward sad  
"Will Bella be there?" Esme whispered  
I asked Seth.  
After a pause Seth answered "no"  
I looked around, everyone nodded  
" we'll be there in a few days" I promised  
"Ok see you then"Seth sighed in relief  
"Bye!" I shouted into my phone before snapping it shut.  
Carslile stood up and dusted his trousers down.  
"Let's go then" he said.

**Bella's POV**

"Emily!" I whisper called wishing I didn't have to burden her, wishing I would just die. "Yes dear?" She asked "what's wrong?" I sighed, she was so good to me "I was wondering if I could go to the Cullen's house tomorrow, one last time?" I loved going, it reminded me of all the good times I had, and the bad "of course you can, I'll drive you there with a picnic tomorrow and pick you up later" she promised.  
"Ok thank you" I said gratefully. She gave me a hug and then exited the room. What I wouldn't give to see them one more time...

**A/N!**

**should I carry on or delete the story? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: it's me

**Chapter 2**

**Its me**

**By abbeysalvatore**

**Edwards POV:**  
I wish I had turned Bella all those years ago, I hope she's had a great life so far... Moved away, got married, had kids...  
I wonder where she is now...  
"Edward!" Alice shouted snapping me out of my thoughts "get your ass down here we're going!" I sighed, I miss her and I know everyone else does too...  
A few mins later...  
"I need to sort everything out with the school and stuff guys." Carlisle said. Emmet snickered, sometimes it was funny when Carlisle tried to talk like he was one of us. Alice winked at me knowingly, we were both thinking the same thing...  
_*flashback*  
"Hi dudes!" Carlisle called slaughtering in like he was 16. Everyone laughed. "Whatcha laughing for dwogs?" He asked.  
We all turned to look at him; more laughs. He was wearing a backwards cap with baggy clothes and bling. "What are you trying to do?" Jasper asked Carlisle sending waves of embarrassment towards him. If vampires cod blush he would me bright red right now! "I just wanted to fit in..." He pouted before running out of the room and crying in his office or hours..."  
*end of flashback*_  
"Don't go there dad" Alice warned, stressing the word dad making sure he knew he was old. Poor Carlsile ...  
"Anyway" He continued "Rosalie says she wants to go early so she'll meet us there a day early". To be honest I was surprised, but I guessed she wanted to get all her cars or mirrors ready, or something... Oh well. Everyone hugged her goodbye and off she went, speeding down the road in her Blue Car **(a/n I don't know any cars lol!) **towards the airport...

**Bella's POV**

Today I woke up feeling slightly energised, i was confused but the. I remembered why, I WAS going to the Cullen's! Shame they aren't there, but then again, they did leave me... Oh well I made we'll forgive them since in going to die anyway. I got changed into my baggy blue top, grey leggings and purple trainers, Alice wouldn't approve. Then I opened my special cupboard and selected my usual brown colour... Only Emily and my Nurses have seen me with out anything** (hint to why she's dieing) **I rushed down stairs where Emily was preparing a picnic for me. I wonder how she got here so fast, I mean I do live in the middle of a forest. "Hello dear"she smiled at me. " how about some breakfast?" I nodded hungrily. She gently placed a warm bowl of porridge on the table and handed me a spoon, yum. I scarfed the food down and raced towards the car, but then I fell. I felt like slow motion, but I wasn't worried, Edward would catch me, wouldn't he? Suddenly I was scooped up by someone but it wasn't Edward; this person had soft, hot skin. Then it hit me. "Jake!" I cried giving him a massive hug "what are you doing here?" He smiled right at me before answering. I loved it when he did that, he was one of the only people nowadays that would look me right in the eye and smile at me "I'm here to help Emily; once she drops you off I'm taking her to the elders council meeting" he informed me. Wow things were so complicate nowadays "ok" I nodded "we'll I best be off then!" He gave me one last hug before helping me into the car. "Thanks" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek just as Emily climbed into the front seat "Ready to go?" She asked me. I just nodded as she sped off down the road "have a good time!" Jake called after me waving madly.  
The drive to the mansion was silent. The only sounds was that of the radio. Then we were there. I got out of the car and bid emit farewell before walking round the back and sitting in their garden with my picnic, just enjoying the view one last time...

**Rosalie's POV**

Wow that plane ride was fast, good thing I took a price jet instead of a communal one full of nasty old humans I thought to myself as I pulled up onto the drive of a place I once called home. Then I smelt it. A scent of a human similar but different . At my house! I ran around the corner only to see a lady with long brown hair sitting in Esme's garden with a picnic. I strode up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "who are you?" I asked pointedly. Being polite wouldn't get me anywhere.  
She turned around to face me and gasped "Rosalie?" She asked her face crumpled up in confusion. Then I saw it, the Cullen Crest hanging from her neck. I knew her face looked similar. You see I am extremely good at remembering faces! "Bella?" I asked in disbelief; it couldn't be could it? Suddenly he stood up and hugged me. It was! "What are you doing here Bella?" I asked  
"What are YOU doing here?" Was her answer. She stepped away from me, and then it fell. Those beautiful brown locks, right from her head. "What happened Bella?" I asked her, holding what I recognised to be a wig in my hand. She looked sheepish "well..." She Began

**Bella's POV**

Yay Rosalie's back. How will I tell her I only have about one to two weeks left? Are the others back? No I don't think so... "What happened Bella?" She asked watching my ever move carefully "well..." I began

**Cliffy 3  
So thanks to my reader  
Faves, followers and reviewers!  
Now I will answer your reviews  
GamecockFan2:  
carry on... I thought it was great!  
THANKS SO MUCH!  
Pomanani:  
Bella's to old for Edward now: Why is she sick  
OK AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON!  
Reeka  
I love the idea of your story: I feel for Bella But I hope its not a Edward and Bella romance because she's just to old now. 10 years would make her 28 to his 17 ewwwwww.  
I TOTALLY AGREE BUT I THINK IN THE END EDWARD AND BELLA WILL BE TOGETHER NO MATTER WHERE WHEN WHY OR HOW 3  
SingleMum  
cant wait to see this play out and find out whats wrong with Bella  
THANKS!  
Kimmie  
This really sounds intriguing so I honestly hope u keep going. Why is Bella sick, what is she dying from?  
THANKS AND ALL IN GOOD TIME KIMMIE, ALL IN GOOD TIME!**

**Please review guys  
Luv ya xoxo**  
Abbeysalvatore  
Xx


End file.
